


Playgrounds and Feelings

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith goes to the play in the park with his niece. He runs into his crush.





	Playgrounds and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> The request was to write something for an AU where Shiro has a daughter, Keith is the uncle, and Lance is a kindergarten teacher. So here's some fluff of Keith bonding with his niece + a dash of pining.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Keith opened his eyes and sighed as he looked at the clock. He was a habitual early riser, sure, but as it was Saturday, he could take it slow. He wouldn’t close his eyes to doze some more anymore, no, but he would lie in bed for a bit longer and take his time to stretch.

He sighed again at the way the feeling spread through his entire body as he stretched his limbs as far as he could. He stayed like this for a moment longer before he pulled the blanket away and put on some sweatpants. It was time to start the coffee maker and put some bread in the toaster before checking if his niece was awake.

After making the preparations for breakfast, he made a stop in the bathroom. When he finally opened the door to the guest room his niece always stayed in when she was there for a sleepover, it was to the sight of the little girl dancing around on the mattress. Thank god it was floor level so she couldn’t hurt herself too much if she stumbled and fell.

He smiled and said, “Good morning, May.”

May looked up at him and grinned. “Morning!”

She jumped off the mattress and ran over, holding up her arms in a signal for Keith to pick her up. She wasn’t a toddler anymore and could walk perfectly fine, but Keith could never say no to her, so he lifted her up high with a soft laugh. He was rewarded with gleeful giggles.

“Ready for breakfast?” Keith asked.

“I want to play in the park!” May declared.

“Really now?” Keith said, amused. “We can go right after we’ve had our toast.”

May pouted, but then her stomach grumbled. Keith raised an eyebrow at her. She still pouted, but then said, “Fine. But _then_ we go to play right away.”

“Of course.”

Keith carried her all the way to the kitchen and sat her down in her chair before setting the table for the both of them. He buttered May’s toast, then his own before he finally took a gulp of coffee. They had breakfast, with Keith listening as May talked excitedly about anything that crossed her mind. When they were both done, Keith downed the rest of his coffee before putting the dishes in the sink. He helped May down the chair, but when she ran right out into the hallway to put on her shoes, he stopped her.

“Bathroom first,” he said. “I’ll pack a bag in the meantime.”

Although May pouted once more, she did as she was told. Keith grabbed a bag and put in a bottle of water along with some other stuff Shiro had always preached him as the necessities. He also packed a small ball because, well, you never knew if you wanted to play a round of soccer or a contest of who could throw the ball faster. Which, of course, Keith would _win_ but he had had to learn to hold back when playing with children.

Finally, they were all set to go. They walked to the park, Keith carrying the bag thrown over his shoulder with one arm while holding May’s hand with the other. Traffic was calm this early in the day, but better safe than sorry.

When they arrived, May immediately let go of Keith’s hand to make a beeline for the swingset. Keith sighed but followed with a smile so he could push her on the swing.

Just when he wondered if she’d get tired of the swings any time soon, suddenly, May jumped off mid-swing and ran off, yelling, “Lance!”

And sure enough, when Keith, baffled by the unforeseen action, followed her with his eyes, he spotted a familiar sight. The very familiar sight of May’s kindergarten teacher, Lance. Keith’s heart made a summersault in his chest. He’d known for a while that he had a crush on the man. In fact, it had only gotten stronger the more he got to know Lance.

With a smile, he jogged after May to meet Lance as well. It was then that Keith realized that Lance was decked in running gear and colorful gym shoes. He tried not to stare too much at the way his long, slender legs were showcased by the shorts. Instead, he focused on how cute the rainbow shoes were. If gym shoes could even be called cute.

“Good morning, Lance,” Keith greeted.

“Good morning, Keith!” Lance’s reply was as cheery as ever, accompanied by the bright smile that never failed to make Keith’s heart melt. “Care to explain why May is running around in pajamas?”

“The park isn’t far from my place?” Keith offered.

“Yeah, but… why didn’t you get her dressed first?”

Keith shrugged. “She wanted to go out so badly, she even wanted to skip breakfast.” When Lance gave him a look, he quickly added, “We _didn’t_ skip breakfast. And trust me, I’d be a lot less up for playing without my morning coffee.”

Lance shook his head, but there was a soft smile on his face. “Shiro was right, you _really_ are a disaster uncle.”

“Hey!” Keith exclaimed in complaint. “I’m her _favorite_ uncle! Right, May?”

“Yes!” May chimed in with a grin. “Keith is the best uncle ever! He lets me have all the ice cream I want and he gave me the space cat pajamas! Those are my _favorites_! I want to wear them all the time!”

“See? She doesn’t even want to take off her pajamas.”

Lance laughed softly. “Alright, alright. I guess it’s fine on a Saturday.”

“Speaking of, what are you doing out so early?” Keith asked. The answer was obvious, of course, as Keith had already observed. But he wanted to keep the conversation going, and it was either this or the weather. Having Lance speak about himself was definitely better than talking about the weather.

“I’m trying to stay fit, so I’m trying to get in the habit of going for a run at least on the weekends,” Lance replied. “It’s nice, out here in the park as long as the weather is nice.”

“Definitely,” Keith agreed. “Those are nice shoes, by the way.”

“Oh, thanks! They’re awesome, I was _thrilled_ when I found them in my size.” Lance beamed.

Keith smiled fondly. Lance was just too cute, with his enthusiasm, his smile like sunshine. His caring, sweet nature that Keith got to witness over and over whenever he picked May up from kindergarten to help Shiro out. 

Between them, May was jumping back and forth, smiling cheerfully up at them.

“Well, I’m not gonna keep you from your run, then,” Keith said. Even though all he wanted to do was keep talking, keep basking in Lance’s presence. “And as for May and I it’s back to playtime.”

He wasn’t sure if he just imagined it, but there was a flash of reluctance on Lance’s face. But then, he smiled. “Yeah, I don’t want to interrupt your playtime, either. I’ll see you soon, then?”

“Yeah. Yeah, soon.”

“Great! Have a great day. May, be a good kid! I’ll see you on Monday!”

“See you, Lance! Have a great day!” May said, jumping up to give him a high-five.

As Lance started to jog off, Keith said, “Have a great day, Lance.”

Keith watched Lance’s back, smiling, but felt a sting in his chest. One of these days, he had to make a move.

He was shook from his thoughts when May grabbed his hand. “I want to go to the slide next!” she declared.

Keith smiled at her. “Let’s go then.”

He was taken by surprise when May asked, “You like Lance, don’t you?”

Keith sighed. “Yeah.”

“Lance is _really_ nice,” May said. “You’re gonna invite me when you marry him, right?”

Keith shivered excitedly at the idea. But, he had to shake that thought away. He laughed softly. “I have to ask him out for a date first before I can marry him.”

“Fine. But _then_ you invite me!”

“Alright, alright.”

They continued playing for some time, before going back home to watch May’s favorite cartoon (which, secretly, was also Keith’s favorite). For the rest of the day though, Keith’s thoughts kept straying to Lance.

He would do it. At the next opportunity, he would ask Lance for a date. He wouldn’t think about what could go wrong. He would think about how _right_ it felt to do it. And with some luck, Lance felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
